


One Thing Off Perfection

by craftyns99



Category: One Tree Hill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craftyns99/pseuds/craftyns99
Summary: One-shot prompted after Brooke's wedding and the lack of Peyton.





	One Thing Off Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a one-shot that was prompted after Brooke's wedding and the lack of Peyton. Originally posted on FF

This is meant to be the happiest day of her life and in most ways it is but there is something missing. In the back of her mind, she can't help but be a little bit sad. She is keeping a smile on her face as she isn't going to let it get her down. She is trying to remain calm, making sure there is nothing else to worry about, as she gets herself ready.

So far the day has run smoothly and just the thought has made her wonder if she's tempting fate. So much happens in Tree Hill that you can never hold your breath.

Brooke looks at the clock and knows that its time to go. She makes sure she has everything she needs as she makes the trip of a lifetime. On the way, she can't help herself by replaying a recent conversation that is the catalyst for her small bit of sadness.

* * *

Flashback   
_  
"When are you gonna get your skinny, blonde ass back to Tree Hill to help me?"_

_"That's what I called about. Brooke, there's no easy way to say this."_

_"Just say it Peyt, you're kind of worrying me here."_

_"I can't make it to your wedding. I'm so sorry, I wish I could."_

_"Very funny Peyt, seriously when are you coming?"_

_"I can't, I'm really sorry but Lucas and Sawyer are both sick. You know I would be at your wedding if I could." The other end of the line is so silent; Peyton can't even hear any breathing. "Brooke. Brooke, are you still there?"_

_"Yeah, I'm still here."_

_"I know it's not the same but send me all the photos and the video too."_

_"You're really not coming?"_

_"No, unfortunately not, but as soon they're both better, I'll be on the first plane back. I promise you that."  
_

* * *

Brooke and Peyton had always talked about their dream weddings when they were younger but so many things had change from their first conversation about it. Those initial plans as kids had changed so many times down the years even, including their own appearances at each other's events. Since they made up towards the end of senior year, they were each other's constant.

Brooke shakes the conversation out of her head and concentrates on the matter in hand. Today she is getting married to her love, Julian. She has come so far from the high school girl filled with quick hook ups and alcohol. Now she is the woman that risked her life for the people she cares about and almost died because it.

As Julian smiles at her, she remembers all the things she has to be thankful for. She may longer have her business or a child but there are things to be happy about. Though she misses her blonde best friend, she wouldn't trade this day for anything.


End file.
